Time changes People do not
by IHeartFanFiction91
Summary: An Alternate Universe of the KH universe. Sora is best friends with Riku and they are closer then anything else. Is there a possibility though there friendship could be broken?


**Quick thing to note. (these marks are something that will be said out of story and directly to the reader.) [This mark is something that the character is thinking internally thus no one else but them can hear it.]**

It was a regular day for 16 year old Sora. The sun shined outside like a bonfire in the night. The sky had not a single white cloud to speak of, fat skinny or otherwise. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of the new school year. It was sad sure, but hey Sora needed to go. If he did not go his mom would kick him out of the house. Sucks for sure. As time went on the boy decided to go to one place that he felt safe in. His secret place.

Deep in the city there was a hole that went down into the underground area where the subways used to run before it was condemned as dangerous. The tracks were messed up thanks to a freak accident and the place was destroyed and sealed off for the most part. It was covered up by a manhole. Lucky for Sora the manhole was somewhere where grass and flowers grew since this place got shut down long time ago. With a crowbar and some rope the boy climbed down with a flashlight and covered the manhole up until he was ready to come back up.

The brunette looked around the empty area. A small sigh was given out. "You always made this place fun. Wish you were still here to play with me." The boy walks along the old tracks shining the light all over the place "Where is that drawing? It's here somewhere I know." The boy kept his eyes peeled. Suddenly the picture was found. A face placing a star like object in someone's face and the other face doing something just like it. "After all this time it's still here."

- Flashback -

The boy ruffles the others head like he was a dog. Funny thing about Sora is he could always defend himself if needed. Though with BFF Riku stuff like scaring him out of his mind was OK and forgiven in a blink of an eye. People really wish they knew what Riku did to make Sora so haply. No one could quite get it, but the two could not be separated. When they were the parents got an earful when they were going to see each other again.

"So Sora. I bet today you got tons of chocolate! Today being Valentine's Day and all. Everyone by law gets candy! I made a killing! Of course I bet you did too!" The boy rubbed his arm shaking his head "N-No. Kids skipped me. I am seen as weird because of my obsession over Disney and Square Enid merchandise. I'm always called gay and geek. Weirdo and all kinds of bad things. You know that outside us no one likes me. I've always been able to keep them off my back but … stuff like this just makes me want to be included."

[This again? Geez. Thought those jerks learned by now.] "Sora. Cheer up! If no one else takes the honor I will be your valentine!" This was met with a wide-eyed shock from the sky boy. "R-Riku?! Were both … boys!" A huff was given from the silver haired boy. "Who cares! You are my friend. Right? You do love me then right?" That got the cheeks to turn big and red. Love? Well … in a sense yes, but was love really appropriate? " I love you Sora! Everyone is so boring! They play the same game and like the same boring stuff! You have an out there imagine and I like it! Take that fantasy world you thought up. Destiny Island. The boy who has a key like weapon. That's different!"

The darkness kept the red cheeks hidden. Sora was thankful. "Well yes…" Riku continued. "what about that fruit that you give to the one you love. What is that called? Papou? What if I give you that? Not for real of course, but hey. Why can't we draw it out?" He walked over and grabbed a sharp pointy rock and then found another handing it to the sky boy. "Come on. I'll draw me and you draw you. I will give you the papou and you can do the same for me. Even exchange." The brunette did not have time to respond. Riku already started to carve into the bricked wall.

"Riku … Thank you." The boy sat opposite of him and began to carve into the wall just as the other did. After a good hour the brick carving was finished. Of course the image was not a mirror one of the real kids, but hey it is not like any of them cared. Sora was happy and so Riku was happy. After it was all done, they both laughed at the way they both looked on the hard wall.

- Back to the present -

The boy wiped a tear form his eye thinking about him. "You always were doing stuff like this for me. Whenever someone treat me like crap you were there. Whenever I was sad you were there. No matter what would happen it would seem that my knight in shining hair would of been there. Heh. You hated when I said that."

- Flashback. -

Recess. To most kids it is a time for goofing off and just enjoying themselves. One little kid sat far away from the other first grade kids like him hoping no one bother him however. His knees were hugged tight and from his face you can tell that boy felt fear to go out and join in the crowd.

Riku was clearly bored with the other kids. "Come on Riku! It's your turn! Be it!" A little girl screamed out. "No thanks Yuna. I'm done playing hide-and-seek. This is like the hundredth time." The brown haired girl puffed her cheeks out and stomped on the ground with her fists at her sides. "Come on! Don't be boring!" This got him to shoot a hard glare at the other.

"Me? Boring? How about doing something fun? Like play Baseball? Basketball? Maybe make up a new game? NO Tamagatchi is not what I am talking about. You already tried to push that stupid thing on me already." Afterwords the boy just walked away from the crowd with no regrets. After walking for a little while, his eye was taken by a little kid who he had yet to see. "First grade is full of surprises."

Climbing up the play set and into the little bubble square thing (Sorry don't know what they call it) and then with a happy voice and confidence to back it **t**he or _his_?"up he proclaimed "HI! I'm Riku!" That got Sora to jump into the air as his heart raced his head got hit. "Owie!" The young kid said. Instinct kicked in for the sliver haired boy. "Are you OK?!" His body launched forward checking the head for any bruises. "Oh man. A bump." The little air head reeled back and went back to his corner hugging his legs like before. "Don't. Please don't."

This boy was clearly not like Yuna or any other kid that was hanging around the school yard. That really perked his interest in him. "Hey! I'm not gonna hurt ya! Hakuna Matta!" That moment seemed to really light something up in the shy boy. "Haku… YOU WATCHED LION KING?!" He got on his knees and held his hands tightly and had the biggest grin. "I love Disney! Tell me, what is your favorite movie?!" [Well I sure got him to come out of his shell.] "Hehe. Got to be Aladdin for me. Feel like I can kind of relate to that guy. The care free lifestyle that he lives. Doing what you what when you want. It's the life man."

From sitting on his knees to indian style a small hand was reached out. "Im Sora! My mommy gave me the name because I have sky blue eyes. Its sky in another language." A small chuckle was given out. "Well what a coincidence. I'm Riku. It means land. My mom said my eyes remind her of a great green grassy meadow. It's Japanese." This was exciting, for both of them. Blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the thought of maybe for once a friend was made. Green eyes shined in thinking that maybe someone interesting came into his life.

"Come on. Grab my hand. We will play out in the field." The land boys hand reached out to grab the others but his hand went back "We are both boys! Isnt that … weird? Girls and guys hold hands to show they are together. It is …" [Oh geez. This guy has heard THAT before.] "Sora. You and me are friends now right? You like me and I like you. Who cares what anyone else thinks?" There was a point there. Least to Sora. Reaching out and grabbing the others hand with a smile they walked out hands interlocked. To Sora it was something friends did. To Riku … [His hands are so soft. His eyes are so pretty. I don't care if he is a boy he is beautiful! Someone so amazing ... I have to protect him. No matter what the cost.]

They walked out into the field. Yuna and her friends, Payne and Rikku saw this. They giggled. "Well well. If it is not the freak boy who always sits alone. You want to be Riku's boyfriend?" Cheeks went so red that you think the boy would pass out as the three girls laughed hard. "HEY! Don't insult him! Yuna, you have bigger issues to worry about then me holding his hand, since your father is dead! If you still are dealing with that fine but do not bother my friend with it! Rikku, by the way you spell it wrong! You are a thief! Or do you want me to tell Principle Ansem that you steal from the cafeteria everyday? Payne, you are the most boyish person in this school and that includes the actual boys here! You three need to look at yourselves before you go and cast stones at my friend, got that?!"

The three females were shocked and silent. They seen this side of Riku before but they never thought he go that far for Sora. The brunette boy was shocked himself seeing such confidence and going out of his way to defend him like that. No one ever did that. "Come on Sora." They both walked away from the girls and moved to a near bench for them to sit on. Each child sat on an opposite end and looked each other in the eyes. [Wow. Who knew eyes could be such a freaking beautiful place to look? Great blue eyes that sparkle like the sea.]

"So tell me more about yourself. We both like Disney clearly. I want to know you more though. Tell me about who Sora is." [This Riku is coming on a bit strong. I don't think I can resist his request though. Something about him ... he has confidence I don't have. It's more then that though. It just feels like something inside of me makes me like him no matter what. What a strange feeling. If Riku makes me feel this way though, shouldn't I give him a chance? After all he has been nothing but nice so far.]

"Well. You know my name and why I am named that. Um. Well really like Disney movies and video games, even those not made by Disney. My mom only has me. Hmm. Well, er I guess day dreaming is something that always was fun for me to do."

"What do you dream about? Go on, tell me!" The land boy was really egre. "OK. Well. I do kind of have this fun little fantasy world I like to go to. There is a center point to it all called Destiny Island. I live there with a few friends. However I can travel to other worlds! Each one I can explore with no limits. There are these evil creatures called heartless who attack me because of a weapon I have called a keyblade … I'm sorry. You are bored by this probably".

"No no go on! Please tell me! I want to know more! No other story is this interesting! I think it could make everyone want to listen."

- flash back over-

"You always did care more for me then anyone else. I still to this day cant figure out why but those moments we were together were always magic" The boy walks along the subway tracksthinking about his friend "It was about this time when you left. I really think about that day on a regular basis."

-Last flashback I swear-

The brunette waited in the park for the silver haired boy to arrive. Today they had lots planned. Riku came but did not have the usual bright smile Sora always gave him. There waa clearly something wrong. "Whats wrong?" The boy asked innocently.

[How am I going to tell him? Of all people.] The sad boy sat next to his best friend and sighed "Well you know how my father is always trying to get us money? Its hard to do that but um. Heffound a way. You remember the report we had to do for writing class?" The boy nodded "Ya! The story we needed to make up and you asked me to borrow my story since I had others. With the Disney world hopping." Thr other nodded "Yes. Well … my father apparently read it. He pitched the idea to some book publishers and … well they all liked it. So my dad …"

Some may of gotten upset in Soras place. The fact his idea was being used and netting him money? Though the sky biy really reacted the opposite. "THATS AWESOME! You can finally have no more money issues. You can have your own lunches like I do and ill stop having to share my pens and pencils and blank paper with you … not that I mind I just … I was trying to day that … "

He was cut off. "I get it Sora. It will be my own stuff. Yes. There is an issue. See. We will need to move…" That hit him like a ton of bricks. "M-move? Where? I mean …"

"Sadly somewhere very far. An entirely different country. Ive begged father to try to get something here. Ive begged and demanded and pleaded. It all was for nothing. Worse part is with you out of my life … we will no longer be friends."

"DONT SAY THAT! Riku we will always be friends! Just because we are miles apart you will always be in my heart! Im never going to forget a friend who was so awesome to me." The boy jotted down a number and fold it up. "Here! We just switched phone numbers and this is the new one. Ill have mom stop buying me video games and Disney stuff so she can pay for you to call."

The silver haired boy was touched to say the least. "Sora… thank you so much. I will come back one day. That you can hold me too. So dont move or anything OK?!" In the blink of an eye the male latched his body onto the other tightly. Both started to cry.

- flash back over -

"You never did call … what did I do wrong? Why didn't you ever call to give your number? I've waited and waited. Mom swears you never left a message. It's been around six years. I've made tons of friends since then. None of them are as good as you though. Whatever I did to upset you … I'm sorry."

The boy made a full round and climbed back up with his rope. Climbing back up and walking back to his home. The sun was setting and school started tomorrow. The boy made his way up to his room looking at the vast collection of video games and movies. "I've been thinking of you all the time. Even now. We have not talked on forever."

"SORA! COME DOWN STAIRS! SOMEONE IS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR!" The boy walked down the stairs and opened the door … "Miss me?" The boy was frozen for a moment like he was a statue having a dumbfounded face. "R-RIKU!"

To Be Continued


End file.
